Los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre
by Lovely thoughts of Alice
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la revolución en Panem nunca hubiera existido? ¿Y si la chica en llamas no fuera más que una chica de la Veta que ha conseguido volver con vida gracias a su ingenio? Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark son los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre y ahora tienen que hacer frente a su destino: ser los mentores de los tributos del distrito 12.
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerlo. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la gira de la Victoria que nos llevó a Peeta y a mí a cada distrito. Fue descorazonador ver a las familias de todos los tributos que habían muerto. Todos muertos por nuestra culpa, puesto que nosotros habíamos sobrevivido. Lo peor fue enfrentarme a los ojos brillantes de una de las hermanas de Rue. Me recordaron tanto a ella que tuve el impulso de bajar de aquel escenario improvisado y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Peeta en un arrebato de sincera emoción decidió darles un mes de nuestras ganancias a las familias de Rue y Tresh. No pude estar más de acuerdo. Mientras nosotros viviéramos, a ellos no les faltaría comida en el plato. Sabía que eso no compensaba ni una decima parte la perdida de sus hijos, pero la idea de Peeta me acercó aun más al recuerdo de aquella niña inocente, a la que la fortuna le jugó la peor pasada de todas. Sin embargo, en los demás distritos nos limitamos a leer lo que Effie había preparado con esmero para nosotros. Nuestra misión era demostrar lo locamente enamorados que estábamos para hacerle entender a la gente que lo que había pasado en nuestros Juegos había sido una excepción. Un terrible error-pero humano- del entonces Vigilante Jefe, que al ver que preferíamos morir antes de vivir en un mundo en el que el otro no existiese, se había conmovido y había permitido que los dos saliéramos con vida de aquel infierno. No se iba a repetir nunca. Pero Seneca Crane, había acabado con su vida por aquella muestra de emotiva conmoción tan poco propia del Capitolio. Suicidio era la palabra que había usado Snow, aunque yo me reservaba mi opinión sobre aquel turbio asunto.

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en que era día de cosecha. Otra cosecha más y el hecho de no poder ser tributo este año no disminuía en nada mi temor. Tenía miedo. Primero- intentaba que no pasara por mi cabeza porque la sola idea de imaginarlo me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y sentía que no podría soportarlo- tenía miedo por los dos pequeños papelitos en la urna que amenazaban con destruir el futuro de mi hermana Prim. Sabía que después de que saliera su nombre el año pasado las probabilidades de que volviera a ser elegida eran muy escasas. Además su nombre solo estaba dos veces en aquella urna, y comparado con otras niñas de la Veta que tenían 30 o 40 papeletas, aquel temor era infundado. Pero su nombre ya había salido una vez, y sólo había una papeleta el año pasado. Las probabilidades siempre estaban en nuestra contra y la suerte no estaba nunca de nuestra parte, por mucho que Effie dijera.

Sin embargo, había un temor que recorría cada vena de mi cuerpo y se había instalado en mi cerebro desde que me llegó la carta oficial del Capitolio. Había sido apenas unas semanas después de volver de la gira de la Victoria. No solía mirar mucho el buzón de madera tallada que decoraba la entrada de mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero aquel día volviendo de caza una esquina brillante de un papel inmaculadamente blanco llamo mi atención. Aquella pureza estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el distrito 12. Aquí nuestros papeles estaban siempre levemente amarilleados, como si el tiempo hiciera mella en ellos desde que salías por la puerta de la papelería. Cuando lo saqué, el tono impoluto contrastó con mis manos llenas de barro y sangre seca de las dos ardillas que había conseguido cazar. Mi corazón latía desbocado cuando reconocí el sello del Capitolio. Y lo abrí con las manos temblorosas. Me comunicaban oficialmente que sería, junto a Peeta, la mentora de los tributos del distrito 12 en los Septuagesimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. En realidad ya lo sabía, pero verlo escrito y oficial fue como un balde de agua fría. Me di cuenta lo que eso conllevaba y también entendí que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Sólo quería escapar de allí, y me maldecí por haber abierto aquel sobre, como si eso cambiara algo mi suerte. Corrí hacía la casa de Peeta, dejando caer el saco con las ardillas muertas por el camino y con la carta firmemente aferrada a mi mano derecha. No podía pensar en nada, simplemente necesitaba el consuelo de sus brazos, y saber que a pesar de todo él estaría conmigo apoyándome. Toqué tan desesperadamente el timbre de su puerta que fue él quien abrió, temiéndose lo peor. No sé qué imagen tuvo de mí pero en cuanto me vio su mueca se convirtió en una expresión horrorizada y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Mi mano derecha se aplastó contra mi pecho arrugando la perfecta carta. Y lloré. Sólo recuerdo que lloré durante minutos, tal vez horas mientras él acariciaba mi pelo y susurraba palabras que yo no llegaba a entender. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el olor de Peeta, a pan recién hecho, a bollitos de queso, a canela y romero y mil especias más. Pero había otro olor, y tardé un rato en entender que era un olor dulzón de rosas blancas que provenía de aquella carta. Misteriosamente aquel olor me empalagó y se me antojó una tortura más que un perfume adecuado para una carta.

Al cabo de lo que debió parecerles una eternidad a la familia de Peeta, dejé de sollozar y mi respiración volvió a tener un ritmo calmado. Sólo entonces, Peeta se separó de mi pero mantuvo su mano derecha en mi nuca mientras clavaba sus ojos de un intenso azul cielo en los míos. Por respuesta alcé la mano derecha y le enseñé la carta.

Desde entonces no había día que no pensara en los pobres niños que tendría que llevar a la Arena a morir. Y cada vez que recogía a Prim del colegio no podía evitar fijarme en las caras de sus compañeros, de sus amigas, de todos los niños que podían ser tributo en unos meses. Me torturaba cada noche recordándolos, como si el hecho de pensar mucho en sus caras fuera a impedir que su nombre saliera en la urna. Todos los días, alguien en el tributo me daba la enhorabuena, por la "gran valentía que demostré" al sacar aquellas bayas que nos trajeron a Peeta y a mí con vida. Pero yo sólo podía mirar a los niños que iban de sus manos mientras contenía las lágrimas.

En apenas dos horas era la cosecha y yo no era capaz de salir de aquella bañera. Mi equipo de preparación había insistido en venir pero yo no quería lucir cómo alguien del Capitolio. Quería que la gente me viera como alguien más, alguien criado en la Veta que había perdido a su padre en la mina y que conocía los horrores que el hambre causaba.

Unos golpes sordos sonaron en la puerta del baño, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Por un momento pensé que Cinna y mi equipo había desobedecido mis ordenes y ya tenía un bote de champú preparado para tirárselo a la cabeza al primero que pasara el umbral. Pero era Prim. Me sonrió como se le sonríe a alguien a quien sabes que has interrumpido haciendo algo importante y que esperas que la bronca no sea muy grande. Llevaba un vestido rosa palo heredado que yo había usado tres años antes para una cosecha. Mi madre debía de habérselo arreglado porque le quedaba ceñido a su cintura y ella era más pequeña que yo cuando lo llevé. Estaba preciosa, con su pelo suelto con una simple trenza que le caia junto a los mechones.

-Ha llamado el alcalde. Dice que tienes que estar media hora antes.

-Vale, ahora salgo.

Para mi sorpresa no se fue. Me observó durante un largo minuto antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y acercarse a la bañera. Tomó asiento en el suelo y puso una de sus pequeñas manitas en mi frente mojada. La miré.

-Lo harás bien. -Intenté sonreir pero creo que no la convencí.- Esos niños tendrán alguna oportunidad de volver si eres tú la que les enseña cómo. Además no podrás hacerlo peor que el borracho de Haymitch, y él os trajo a ti y a Peeta de vuelta.

-No es tan fácil como lo haces ver.

-Ya lo sé, pero confío en ti y en tus dotes.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y entonces aparte la mirada para hablar.

-Uno de esos niños podrías ser tú.- mi voz se quebró y no fue más que un susurro. No habló, obligándome a mirarla a la cara para interpretar su expresión. Sonreía, pero sus ojos eran serios.

-Bueno no te voy a negar que la idea me asusta. Pero si salgo elegida..- se detuvo un momento para coger aire- estaré muy orgullosa de que seas tú mi mentora. Y Peeta, claro.

Era increíble lo bien que habían encajado. Ella ya lo consideraba alguien de la familia. Y aunque le explique que toda aquella historia de romance en su mayoría no había sido más que un teatro, ella juraba que unos besos así no se dan sin amor. Yo solo me ruborizaba y cambiaba de tema en cuanto podía. Aún no entendía bien mis sentimientos por Peeta y con todo lo que se avecinaba, no tenía la cabeza para pensarlo.

-Gracias Prim. –Me moví con intención de abrazarla pero ella se apartó con una sonrisa y comprendí que no quería que la mojara. Le sonreí y le lancé un pequeño chorrito de agua que aterrizó a sus pies sin tocarla.

-¡Para! ¡Sólo tengo este vestido listo!- Se fue a la puerta riéndose y antes de salir me dijo.- Y sal ya del agua, patito.

Y me quedé sola. Su risa aun se sentía en el baño. Suspiré, totalmente consciente que no podía retrasarlo más por mucho que no estuviera preparada para ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi madre había dejado un vestido verde claro sobre la cama. Tenía un pequeño cordón del mismo color que até con un lazo a mi cintura y abroché los botones. Me recogí el pelo húmedo en una trenza y ni siquiera me miré al espejo cuando bajé a la cocina. Mi madre estaba cocinando algo que olía francamente bien, pero mi estómago estaba completamente cerrado y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de tragar un solo bocado. Prim estaba agachada acariciando a Buttercup mientras este comía de su plato. Podía oírlo ronronear. En cuanto me escucharon entrar en la cocina se giraron a mirarme.

-Estás preciosa, Katniss. Sabía que ese color te quedaría bien.

-Gracias mamá.- realmente le estaba agradecida por haber elegido aquel vestido por mí. No tenía la cabeza para esas cosas. – No puedo quedarme a comer. De hecho- dije mirando al pequeño reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina. Las 13:10. Tenía el tiempo justo para atravesar el distrito y llegar al edificio de Justicia- me tengo que ir. Nos veremos luego… supongo.

No podía apartar la mirada de mi hermana. Esta podría ser la última vez que la viera así, feliz. Con el estúpido de Buttercup ronroneando por sus caricias. Con sus ojos brillando con orgullo, por su hermana, la que se presentó voluntaria para salvarla, que está allí. Ella no sabe que hay una parte de su hermana que nunca regresó. Una parte de la Katniss que fui que murió en la arena y nunca volverá.

Sin embargo le sonrío antes de darme la vuelta.

-¡Espera Katniss!- oigo sus pasos detrás de mí y me alcanza en la puerta de la calle. Me abraza. Y yo me dejó abrazar mientras acarició su cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso aspirando el olor a limón y amapola que desprende. Entonces se separa y me acerca un bollito de queso.- Toma. Los ha traído Peeta hace un rato. Quería verte pero aún estabas en la bañera.- Sigue ofreciéndome el panecillo, y el olor me acaricia las fosas nasales. Como ve que no lo cojo añade: Está recién hecho, y deberías comer algo.

Al final asiento y tomó el panecillo entre mis manos temblorosas. No soy capaz de decirle nada, las palabras que se forman en mi cabeza no las pronuncia mi boca. Ella me vuelve a sonreír infundiéndome coraje, y me da un pequeño empujón hacía la calle.

Me dirijo hacía el edificio de Justicia. El sol acaricia mi piel y es una sensación agradable pero a la vez es como si el sol acariciara otra piel y no la mía. Siento el calor de manera distante. Mi mente está en otro lugar, muy lejos de toda aquella pesadilla. Me imagino que estoy con mi padre en el lago y que este calor nos alienta a bañarnos, y jugamos con el agua fría. Y reimos, y escucho su risa distorsionada por el tiempo y es entonces cuando entiendo que aquello es un recuerdo. Mi padre empieza a cantar, y yo me callo al igual que todos los pájaros del bosque. Lo escuchamos. Su voz nos mece en una ensoñación, cómo si el mundo fuera perfecto, como si no existieran las atrocidades del Capitolio. Mientras camino, su voz me acompaña y por un momento siento que camina a mi lado, que no estoy sola y me siento protegida.

Todo aquel sentimiento se esfuma cuando vislumbro la silueta grisácea del edificio de Justicia. En la puerta principal las figuras del alcalde, Effie y Peeta me esperan. Me acerco respirando hondo con cada paso. El alcalde y Effie me sonríen con orgullo. Peeta me mira, escudriñando en mi mirada qué puede estar pasando por mi cabeza. Yo le devuelvo la mirada y aunque mi intención es tranquilizarlo, creo que no lo consigo porque alza levemente una mano en mi dirección. Tomo su mano sin dudarlo y la aprieto. Me devuelve el apretón sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar así que seguidme.

La voz del alcalde me llega distante, y lo sigo por inercia, sin pensar, porque en realidad no he escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras. Llegamos a una gran habitación. La decoración es austera, apenas unos sillones verdes rodeando una mesa baja en la que se encuentran cuatro carpetas negras idénticas. Tomamos asiento y la distancia entre los sillones me obliga a soltar la mano de Peeta. En cuanto nuestro contacto desaparece vuelvo a sentirme desorientada y sola. El alcalde nos insta a abrir y leer el contenido de las carpetas. Todas las hojas llevan el sello del Capitolio y siento arcadas aunque apenas he comido nada. En las dos primeras hojas se nos describe el procedimiento habitual de los mentores, todas nuestras obligaciones y el poder que tendremos sobre nuestros tributos. Lo leo pero en realidad ni una sola palabra cala dentro de mi cerebro. Hay que firmar, así que firmo, pero ni siquiera entiendo porqué. Al fin y al cabo, no hay manera de escapar de esto. Las siguientes hojas nos explican que como se trata de los Septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre, este año se celebra el tercer Quartel Quell y eso conlleva un giro en los acontecimientos en la Arena: a los tributos que sobrevivan al primer día en la Arena, se les asociara un muto que sólo ellos serán capaces de matar. Es decir que el animal mutante los perseguirá hasta que uno de los dos muera a manos del otro. Si el muto se cruza con algún otro tributo, no atacará porque cada muto corresponde a un tributo. Y cómo si enfrentarse a un muto solo no fuera ya de por sí difícil, los Vigilantes han decidido que el animal tomará la forma que más asuste a cada tributo y todo esto con las características de un muto. Así que si te dan miedo las serpientes, una enorme serpiente con colmillos afilados y el triple de capacidad de producir veneno te perseguirá hasta tu muerte, a no ser que tengas un arma y seas lo bastante valiente como para sobrellevar tu miedo y acabar con ella. El problema es que las armas se consiguen en la Cornucopia. Se están asegurando un baño de sangre. Y probablemente la victoria de uno de los Profesionales.

Cuando Effie y el alcalde salieron por la puerta estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Teníamos diez minutos hasta que empezara la cosecha que tendríamos que presenciar desde el improvisado escenario.

-Es horrible. No podemos decirles que vayan a buscar un arma... No pueden no tener un arma…- susurré mientras miraba mi firma en la esquina inferior derecha de los papeles. Peeta no respondió, lo miré y su semblante era impenetrable, parecía una bella estatua de mármol. Me levanté con las piernas temblando y me senté en el respaldo de su sillón. Vi cómo me miraba sin mirarme en realidad, pero abrió los brazos para que me sentara en su regazo en un amán protector que debía ser un acto reflejo. Me acurruqué y escondí mi cara en su pecho y eso es todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a sollozar. Me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-No voy a poder con esto… Peeta, no voy a poder hacerlo…- él no habla, sólo me abraza y por un momento me parece escuchar un grito ahogado en el fondo de su garganta. Quiero consolarlo, que no me vea tan débil, pero no sé de dónde sacar las fuerzas para sacar mi cara de su pecho. Así que como siempre, dejo que sea él el emocionalmente fuerte.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente hace que nos separemos pero Peeta no deshace nuestro abrazo. Creo que, como me dijo un año atrás en los carros, si le suelto se caerá. Aunque esta vez no sea literal. Por el ruido de la puerta ya sabía que no podía ser Effie pero cuando veo a Haymitch entrar casi bailando de felicidad con las manos detrás de la espalda, no puedo creerlo. Se descplaza hacía nosotros, riendo y cómo si tuviera un buen motivo para ser feliz. Está borracho, mucho más de lo que ha estado en los últimos meses, y eso es decir mucho. Pero intuyo que esta vez no ha bebido para olvidar los horrores de 25 Juegos del Hambre, incluyendo sus Juegos. No. Esta vez ha bebido para celebrar, y en cuanto llega a nosotros y retira sus manos de detrás de la espalda para ofrecernos una botella de alcohol blanco, lo entiendo. Se acabó. Para él, después de 25 años viendo cómo los niños a los que tenía que salvar morían, por fin se acabó. Ahora es libre.

Cojí la botella y su sonrisa se ensanchó, si es que eso era posible, se giró hacia Peeta y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Y se fue tal y como había venido: bailando, tambaleándose y riendo a carcajada limpia mientras canturreaba el himno del Capitolio.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Desenrosqué el tapón y bebí un largo trago de la botella. El alcohol quemaba mi garganta cómo si fuese fuego líquido, pero yo no iba a dejar de beber hasta que me faltara el aire. Sin embargo las manos de Peeta tiran de la botella y la depositan en la mesa con un golpe seco.

-No.

-Alomejor lleva razón, alomejor es la única forma de encarar esto. Lleva más años aquí que tú y que yo…- mi voz no era más que un susurro que pretendía convencerlo a él y auto convencerme a mí también.

-¡No voy a permitir que te conviertas en una alcohólica!

Me empujó de su regazo con dureza. Se levantó cogiendo la botella y con paso decidido la arrojó a la papelera al lado de la puerta. El portazo se mezcló con el ruido de los cristales rotos. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba realmente fuera de sí. Toda la ternura con la que me abrazaba para protegerme se había convertido en dureza, en rabia. El azul claro de sus ojos desaparecía mientras se alejaba de mí.

No podía ser sólo por mi intento de beber una botella. Su enfado estaba cargado de toda la rabia que sentía por la obligación de ser mentores de estos niños. Esa era la única explicación para su reacción. Y mientras me sumergía en la soledad y la desesperación, pasaron los minutos y una tímida Effie que seguramente había oído la pelea, me indicó que ya hora de salir.

Respiré hondo tres veces antes de atravesar las grandes puertas delanteras del edificio de Justicia.


	3. Chapter 3

La masa de gente expectante me abrumó. Y me invadieron los recuerdos de todas las cosechas que había vivido. Me pareció que no tenía nada de bueno verlo desde este lado. Nos habían mentido. Ganar no era más que sobrevivir. En estos juegos o morías o sobrevivías, pero nunca ganabas. No podías ganar los Juegos del Hambre. Ni siquiera el Capitolio ganaba con esto, porque ganar significa que tienes alguna posibilidad de perder, y el Capitolio nunca perdía.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras me sentaba en el asiento asignado. No crucé la mirada con nadie. Miraba al frente o a mis manos o a mis zapatos. Peeta estaba sentado a mi lado pero nunca lo había sentido tan distante. Este no era mi Peeta. No había rastro del borracho de Haymitch.

Effie hizo su particular discurso, que dio paso a un video del Capitolio y después, con motivo del tercer Quarter Quell, el presidente Snow apareció en la pantalla. Su mirada gélida y su sonrisa de serpiente me atraparon. No conseguía concentrarme en sus palabras, sus ojos me tenían atrapada, recordándome que él me controlaba, que yo no era más que un títere en sus manos de asesino en serie. Y que nunca podría negarme.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Effie pronunció con su marcado acento, la frase que tantas veces habíamos gritado en el campo Gale y yo: "que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte". Sus palabras me golpearon como si alguien me pegara de verdad. Era un dolor físico, más allá de los recuerdos, el dolor de concentrar todas las pequeñas y grandes heridas que me había hecho en la Arena. Las quemaduras, las picaduras de rastrevíspula, los cortes, la deshidratación… Todo junto y de un plumazo. Pensé que podría desmayarme. Y entonces lo busqué. Sus ojos grises no destacaban realmente entre la multitud de jóvenes provenientes de la Veta, pero para mí, que conocía cada recoveco de su mirada, eran como un farolillo clamando atención. Gale me sonrió. Cómo si sus 43 papeletas en la urna no lo pusieran nervioso.

Los recuerdos de todos los meses de caza inundaron mi mente, la sensación de libertad, de algo parecido a la felicidad que sentía cuando cazábamos o nadábamos en el lago me embriagaron. Me maldije por no ser capaz de sentir nada por él después de los Juegos. Me parecía tan egoísta mantenerme cerca de él sabiendo lo que sentía por mí… Pero alejarme era imposible. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Era mi mejor amigo, cómo el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Y me mataba cada día que pasaba sin verlo. Lo necesitaba, por muy egoísta que eso fuera.

-Y cómo siempre, las damas primero.

Cuando Effie se dirigió a la urna con los miles de nombres de las chicas del distrito 12, sentí todos los ojos clavados en mí. Me miraban de una manera suplicante, y entonces lo entendí. Esperaban que yo hiciera algo, que cambiara las reglas, que impidiera esta catástrofe igual que había hecho cuando conseguí que dos tributos volvieran con vida.

Querían que fuera más que una simple niña de la Veta. Pero yo no era más que eso. No tenía forma de salvarlos.

Effie se acercó de nuevo al micrófono con la sentencia de muerte entre los dedos en forma de papelito color marfil.

Cerré los ojos.

-Jane Carroll

Los abrí. Y me sentí aliviada. Y casi al instante una oleada de culpabilidad me inundó, porque esa niña también tenía una familia, unos padres y tal vez hermanos cuya vida había cambiado para siempre en esta cosecha. Quise gritar, destrozarlo todo, que lo cancelaran, que se acabara este sin sentido. Pero no me moví.

Crearon un pasillo improvisado para que la elegida saliera de la multitud y cuando lo hizo la reconocí. Era Jane, la hija mayor del carnicero. Debía ser un año menor que yo. Quince años. Sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas, y podías ver la concentración que dedicaba en controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus sonrosadas mejillas. Caminaba despacio. Se oyó un grito seguido de un sollozo que provenía de la parte más alejada de la plaza. Jane se giró y una mueca de horror se instaló en su cara. Miró asustada a su madre mientras subía los escalones del escenario.

Nos saludó con una mano temblorosa intentando sin éxito parar las lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos. La suplica en su mirada se intensificó al encontrarse con la mía. Ninguna dijo nada. Me pareció escuchar a Peeta tranquilizarla pero supe al igual que todos los que estábamos allí, que eso era algo imposible.

-Y ahora, los hombres.

Los tacones de Effie resonaron en la madera mientras se dirigía desde el micrófono a la segunda urna.

-Gale Hawthorne.

No había tenido tiempo de preocuparme realmente por mi mejor amigo. Y ahora su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza como un cruel eco recordándome su destino. Era el último año. ¡Su último año! ¡Tenía los 18! Pero la suerte no iba a estar de su parte. Cuarenta y tres papeletas eran demasiadas.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado. Y tardé un rato en darme cuenta que salía de mi garganta. Alguien me sujetó los brazos y yo intentaba zafarme del agarre sin éxito alguno. Gritaba con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz a Gale, para que cesara su avance, para que no se acercara a dónde yo me encontraba.

Tenía que correr, lejos del escenario, de las cámaras del Capitolio, lejos de la plaza y de los límites del distrito 12. Quería gritarle que huyera, que se dirigiera a los bosques y que no parara de correr. Yo me encargaría de detener a todos los que pudiera para darle ventaja y él podría cazar y vivir en los bosques. Después de unos cuantos años se cansarían de buscarlo y viviría hasta envejecer. El capitolio no podía robarle todos esos años de vida.

Pero era demasiado tarde. En el tiempo en que esa fantasía se creaba en mi mente, él ya había avanzado con paso decidido y estaba dándole la mano al alcalde. Effie sonreía desmesuradamente: "El primo de su vencedora". Toda una historia para los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

No sé en qué momento pero los brazos que me aferraban me soltaron de repente. Y corrí a abrazar a Gale. Toda la furia se materializó en lágrimas que bañaron mi cara. No quería soltarlo pero él depositó sus grandes manos en mis brazos y me alejó. Su expresión serena contrarrestaba con la mía, que ahora veía en las dos grandes pantallas de la plaza. Parecía una loca enferma, con los ojos y los labios hinchados y rojos, y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

Todo lo que pasó a partir de ese momento era un oscuro borrón en mi memoria. Apenas recordaba el discurso final de Effie, ni el coche en que nos dirigieron al tren que nos llevaría al Capitolio. Ni siquiera recordaba a mi acompañante en el coche. Las lágrimas no cesaban de manar de mis ojos, pero cuando vi a Prim buscándome entre el gentío al lado del tren volví a la realidad. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, como lo había sido desde los 11 años. Y juro que lo intenté.

Los tributo femenino y masculino- me obligaba a pensar en ellos de esa manera distante- aún se encontraban en el edificio de Justicia despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. Peeta y yo ya estábamos en la estación, y pude ver a su familia esperándolo al igual que hacía la mía. Era Peeta el que había viajado a mi lado en el coche, ahora era capaz de recordar la única mirada que habíamos cruzado en todo el trayecto. En sus ojos había enfado, reproche, incluso furia, pero también podía ver la preocupación y el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no alargar la mano y posarla sobre la mía. El mismo que yo hacía por no tirarme a sus brazos y hacerlo todo más difícil si cabe. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarlo como mío, a reclamar su cariño ni su protección sólo porque sabía a ciencia cierta que me amaba. Estaba siendo egoísta y el sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió de repente, y lo dejé.

Lloré en los brazos de Prim y luego en los de mi madre. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, pero el nudo en mi pecho no quería irse, me faltaba el aire y me costaba respirar. Podía oírlas consolarme, decirme que todo iría bien, pero no era capaz de hilar dos palabras juntas.

-Vamos Katniss, ya están aquí.- Mis piernas parecían haber olvidado cómo andar.- Tenemos que irnos Katniss, lo siento.- La voz dulce de Effie me acompañó hasta mi habitación en el tren. La única despedida fue una mirada cargada de terror.

Para cuando Effie me dejó sola, ya no me quedaban lágrimas que verter. Ni siquiera tenía más ganas de llorar. Me había servido de terapia y ahora sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a encarar lo que se me venía encima. No tenía ni idea de cómo ser mentora, y pensar que la vida de Jane y la de Gale dependían de mis consejos y de mi encanto para conseguir patrocinadores me hacía estremecer.

En cuánto me acosté después de la ducha me sentí mal por no haber ido al comedor a cenar con los demás. Supongo que vinieron a buscarme mientras yo estaba en el baño, pero no me sentía con ánimos como para salir ahí fuera y afrontar mi destino. Ahora el remordimiento me concomía por dentro, porque se suponía que Peeta y yo formábamos un equipo en esto, y desde el primer minuto ya lo había dejado solo. Merecía lo peor y la pesadilla que sufrí aquella noche me estaba bien merecida. Desperté gritando y bañada en sudor, me dolían las manos y al mirarlas comprobé que tenía cuatro medias-luna en cada palma de color morado oscuro de apretar los puños. Intenté volver a respirar normalmente y sobre todo volver a la realidad. Me costó unos minutos entender dónde estaba, y que Prim y mi madre seguían con vida aunque las hubiera visto estallar de repente al igual que toda mi casa.

Cuando volví a la realidad, la culpabilidad con la que me había dormido me abrumó de nuevo. La palabra egoísta no paraba de repetírseme, parecía que estaba escondida detrás de cada acto de este día. Yo no dejaba de pensar en mí, en mi maldita mala suerte, porque desde el día en que nombraron a Prim en la cosecha, no había dejado de sufrir y temer al día a día. Pero yo no era la única que sufría. Peeta había corrido la misma suerte. Él también estaba en este tren. Y él también tenía la responsabilidad de enseñar a dos niños a sobrevivir aunque todo estaba en nuestra contra. Y sin embargo, él no agachaba la cabeza y se escondía bajo una manta como una cobarde. Egoísta y cobarde, lo tenía todo. Y también estaban Jane y… Gale. Porque no afrontarlo no iba a hacer que la cosecha nunca hubiera sucedido. Sus vidas podían estar a punto de acabar en una semana, y eso ya era demasiado castigo cómo para que encima su mentora- y su mejor amiga en el caso de Gale- se encerrara en su habitación sin ayudarlos.

Me levanté con la idea de que a partir de ahora se acabarían el llorar y el esconderse.


	4. Chapter 4

Fui al comedor en busca de una taza de alguna infusión calentita y relajante. Aún era de noche y las ventanas no eran más que oscuros espejos. No era capaz de ver el borrón que debían formar los árboles y montañas de fuera a la velocidad a la que nos desplazábamos, en su lugar veía la expresión de horror, cansancio y determinación de mí cara.

No podía volver a mi habitación, sentía que en cuanto cerrara mis ojos las pesadillas se apoderarían de mí, y en el comedor había poca cosa que hacer. Dar vueltas como una loca no me iba a durar toda la noche así que pensé que podía ser un buen momento para disculparme con Peeta. No lo pensé dos veces, no fuera a ser que la cobardía me asaltara de nuevo.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta y esperé. Nada. Dos golpes más. Nada.

-¿Peeta?- a penas era un susurro así que cuando la puerta se abrió me sobresalté.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué estás…?

-¿Puedo pasar?- le corté. Su voz era ronca y tenía el pelo alborotado y unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas signo inequívoco de que estaba recién levantado. Me apunté otra cosa más por la que disculparme.

Se apartó para dejarme pasar y cerró la puerta antes de volverse hacia mí. Yo me quedé mirándolo sin moverme un ápice. Vestía simplemente unos pantalones largos de pijama de un azul muy claro. Su torso estaba desnudo, y de repente me entró calor y vergüenza. Mi atuendo no era mucho más adecuado, apenas llevaba una camiseta ancha que difícilmente tapaba mis braguitas. Desde que habíamos vuelto de los juegos no había dedicado mucho tiempo en fijarme en Peeta, pero era evidente que ya no era el mismo chico que había aprendido a conocer. No, Peeta ahora era todo un hombre. Sus brazos que siempre habían estado musculados después de toda una vida amasando y horneando panes, ahora no parecían fuera de lugar ni demasiado abultados, puesto que su espalda y su abdomen también estaban fuertes y moldeados. Tuve el impulso de avanzar los dos pasos que nos separaban y besarlo. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mis pies descalzos intentando olvidar y a la vez descifrar el deseo carnal que me empujaba en su dirección. Tal vez yo ya no fuera tampoco la chica que solía ser, tal vez yo también me había convertido en mujer y aquel cambio abismal me asustaba. Por suerte Peeta habló, impidiéndome así ahondar más en mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor…-Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos y no me sorprendió ver la preocupación escrita en sus facciones, al fin y al cabo no era hora de visitas si todo iba bien.

-Katniss, yo… siento mucho que haya sido Gale, de verdad. Sé cuánto te importa…- y pude ver la tristeza que le producían sus últimas palabras. Mi chico del pan, siempre más preocupado por mí que por sí mismo. Definitivamente no lo merecía.

-La suerte no iba a estar de nuestra parte- me sorprendí de ser capaz de bromear sobre este tema. Me sonrío con la misma mueca ausente de alegría que yo tenía en mi cara. A veces, cómo dicen, más vale reír que llorar.

-En la cena estuvimos hablando, y bueno ya sabía de lo que es capaz Gale, quiero decir he visto las presas que cazáis juntos y no dudaba de sus habilidades, pero la que me sorprendió gratamente fue Jane: no se maneja nada mal con el cuchillo. Quizá podamos hacer algo con eso.

Una oleada de culpabilidad me inundó por tercera vez aquella noche. Porque el tono en que lo decía no era de reproche por mi ausencia en esa cena, y eso que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de echármelo en cara, sin embargo él solo quería informarme de sus conclusiones, y hacerme saber que seguíamos juntos en esto. Tal vez nunca habíamos dejado de estarlo, y era yo la que dramatizaba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Katniss?- Supuse que el hecho de abrir la boca para hablar y cerrarla casi al instante y morder mis labios continuamente no se le había pasado por alto. Respiré antes de decidirme por fin a hablar.

-Necesito ayuda.- No era eso lo que quería decirle pero mi subconsciente me la había jugado.

-Dime.- alzó un brazo en dirección a la cama y nos sentamos. Yo miraba mis manos pero podía sentir cómo no me quitaba ojo.

-Bueno son varias cosas.- Le miré. Volví a mirar mis manos.- Creo que te debo una disculpa, por todo. Por ser tan débil como para beberme esa botella, por poneros a todos en peligro durante la cosecha y sobre todo por no aparecer por el comedor y dejarte solo. Soy una cobarde.

-No estoy enfadado Katniss.- esta vez sí que lo miré. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno conmigo?- Sé que te grité, pero fue más por desfogarme que porque me molestara realmente lo que hiciste. Puedes beber cuánto quieras, tú no eres como Haymitch, no caerás en eso- Me guiñó un ojo, y el calor que había sentido al entrar y verlo casi desnudo volvió a golpearme de una estacada. Agradecí que estuviéramos en la penumbra, porque sentí cómo el rubor inundaba mis mejillas.- Aun así no he entendido en qué quieres que te ayude.

-Bueno tú pareces tenerlo todo bajo control. Y yo estoy tan perdida con esto… Necesito que me digas qué hacer y cómo actuar, o siento que voy a echarlo todo a perder. Me viene grande esto de ser mentora.

Esta vez sí que se rió.

-Katniss ¡yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo!- seguía sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza- Mira, yo sólo lo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, y estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás bien. No eres ninguna cobarde.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación no duró más de unos pocos segundos pero yo lo viví a cámara lenta. Peeta posó su mano sobre mi muslo, mientras seguía mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas debido a la falta de luz, y eso le confería un aspecto mucho más salvaje que de costumbre. El contacto de su mano con mi piel desnuda me estremeció de pies a cabeza, y lo que se sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica me traspasó desde ese punto a lo más profundo de mi bajo vientre. Volví a sentir calor, mucho calor, nunca había sentido algo así. No lo dudé ni dos segundos cuando me lancé a sus labios y los besé como un sediento buscando agua después de mucho tiempo sin beber. Al abalanzarme sobre él cayó a la cama, y yo con él. Recorrí cada recoveco de su boca y nuestras lenguas jugaron un vaivén frenético. Su cuerpo giró y de repente me encontré con la espalda apoyada en el colchón. Peeta acariciaba mi vientre y la parte baja de mi espalda con libertad, puesto que al caer mi camiseta había quedado reducida en la parte alta de mi tórax. Me permití el lujo de acariciar cada centímetro de su espalda y cuando trasladó sus labios a mi cuello, mis caricias dejaron de ser delicadas y dejaba surcos con mis dedos. Si le arañé en algún momento, él no se quejó. Besaba, lamía y pegaba mordisquitos en mi cuello que me hacían temblar. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, mi respiración era entrecortada e irregular y no era capaz de entender, de una forma racional, la imperiosa necesidad de acercar mi cuerpo aún más al suyo. Un gemido nació de lo más profundo de mi garganta y creo que fue cómo una alarma para los dos: el punto de no retorno.

Peeta irguió la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban aún más dilatadas y en ese momento sólo podía leer en su mirada el deseo. Y comprendí que cómo a mí, a él también le sobraba la ropa que nos separaba. Alcé mi cabeza de la almohada buscando sus labios y él no me negó el beso pero enseguida se separó.

-Lo siento- el susurro se confundió con el sonido de las sábanas al girarse. De repente me liberó de todo su peso y se acostó boca arriba a mi lado.

Intenté descifrar su expresión, porque no entendía por qué había parado. ¿No era esto lo que él deseaba desde hace años? Esta vez no había cámaras, ni juegos, ni obligaciones de un presidente sádico, y sin embargo había sido yo- y aún no entendía bien por qué- la que lo había besado. Más que eso: me había abalanzado a sus brazos y no había tenido reparo alguno en que acariciara cada centímetro de mi piel que él deseara acariciar. De hecho, lo estaba deseando, y ahora la piel de mi espalda me pedía a gritos el contacto de sus manos grandes y expertas de nuevo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Será mejor que me vaya… No quiero que estés incomodo.

Me levanté decidida a huir de aquella habitación para siempre. Tal vez se sentía avergonzado, no por sus actos si no por los míos. Haymitch y él siempre se habían jartado de hablar de lo pura que era y a él nunca pareció importarle, al contrario parecía muy de su agrado que yo no tuviera el más mínimo deseo carnal hacia nadie. Y ahora al demostrarle que eso había cambiado- lo que también era un descubrimiento para mí- era muy obvio que debía sentirse decepcionado.

-¡Katniss espera!- corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró de un ruido seco.- Quédate a dormir…- lo miré, y sus ojos eran cada vez más azules y dulces- Por favor. –Asentí arrancándole una sonrisa, cómo un niño con zapatos nuevos.

Me acurrucó en sus brazos como tantas otras noches en este mismo tren. Pero esta noche para mí era diferente. Sentía cada milímetro de contacto entre nosotros como si saltaran chispas. No podía concentrarme en ninguna otra cosa que no fueran sus brazos en torno a mis hombros o su mano izquierda en mi cadera. Intenté alejarme pero él no lo permitió. Supuse que ahora que estaba seguro de que yo también sentía algo real por él, no iba a dejarme marchar tan fácilmente.

Y así pasaron los minutos. Obviamente, yo no conseguía conciliar el sueño, pero su respiración era tan regular y profunda que tuve dudas en cuanto a él.

-¿Peeta, estás dormido?

Gimió levemente antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme. Parpadeó varias veces y habló con una voz pastosa.

-No.

Yo me reí, y con ganas. Las carcajadas inundaron la habitación ante su mirada atenta. Descargué toda la tensión del día en esa risa sin sentido y acabé por contagiarle.

-Lo siento, es que tenías una cara muy graciosa, de verdad, ¡te tenías que haber visto!

-¡Ah! O sea que la señorita me despierta y encima se ríe de mi cara, ¡muy bonito Katniss!

-Perdón, no quería despertarte. Es que no podía dormir. –Intenté imitar uno de los pucheros que hacía mi hermana Prim cuando era pequeña y pretendía dormir conmigo. No sé si lo conmoví, pero funcionó porque me besó dulcemente.

-¿Y por qué no puedes dormir? Pensé que estando juntos ya no tenías pesadillas…

-No, es verdad, no las tengo. Tiene más que ver con la parte "juntos" que con las pesadillas.

Juro que mi cara se volvió del color de un tomate maduro. O al menos así lo sentía yo.

-¿Es por lo de antes?- asentí sin mirarlo- Katniss es normal que sientas… deseos… ya no eres una niña- sentí cómo me ruborizaba aún más, la palabra sexo parecía flotar en el ambiente y lo que menos quería era la tensión que parecía haber entre nosotros. Supuse que lo mejor era sincerarse.

-Pero es que a mí nunca me había atraído nadie…

-¿Nunca?

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?- Se rió.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de sexo, Katniss?

Deseé que me tragara la tierra, o que me cayera un piano en la cabeza por haber sacado el tema. Ya no había marcha atrás. En realidad sólo había dos cosas que quería saber, empecé por preguntarle la que podía articular sin morirme de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué has parado de repente?- no habló obligándome a mirarlo a la cara. Se encogió de hombros y todo en él denotaba simpleza y obviedad.

-Porque no era el momento. – me miró pero esta vez fui yo quien calló.- A ver, cómo te digo esto sin que te parezca un pervertido; desde los 13 años más o menos, sueño con este momento y la verdad quiero que sea un poquito más especial que una habitación del tren que nos lleva a los Juegos. Aunque si fuera un poquito más listo, no me habría detenido.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno tú parecías bastante decidida y después de los meses que hemos pasado, quién sabe cuando estaremos en otra situación como esta. – Me volví a ruborizar pero esta vez no aparté la mirada- ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?- continuó cuando puse los ojos en blanco, ¿desde cuándo me pedía permiso para preguntarme algo?- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Boom. Directo a mi estómago. Me dejó sin respiración.

-No vale.

-Claro que vale. Tú ya sabes cuánto te quiero, así que creo que tengo derecho a saber si soy correspondido, ¿no?

-Pero es mucho más difícil que lo que yo te he preguntado. Quiero decir, no lo sé.

-¿Puedes ser un poco más concreta? ¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza?

-Bueno, me importas, bastante. Mucho la verdad- añadí a ver la expresión de tristeza que traspasó su cara-. Pero no estoy segura de si es amor con todas sus letras. En realidad nunca he estado enamorada así que es difícil saberlo.- me encogí de hombros- Pero lo que está claro es que me atraes más que cualquier otro chico que haya conocido.

Yo volví a sonrojarme y él pareció conformarse con esa respuesta porque sonrió y volvió a envolverme con sus brazos. Acarició mi pelo hasta que el sueño me venció, y ya más liberada dormí profundamente y sin pesadillas.

NA: Hola chic s! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los favs/follows/reviews, me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Bueno sólo quería deciros que sé que me he salido un poco de los personajes que creó la fantástica Suzanne Collins, pero siendo adolescentes como son he pensado que el tema del sexo tiene que aparecer en algún momento… Bueno solo espero que no os moleste que cambie un poco sus formas de relacionarse, aun así intentaré ser bastante fiel a los personajes verdaderos jajaja

Pues lo dicho que muchas gracias por leer el fic, y me alegro que os guste!

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

Nos despertaron los golpes en la puerta y la ya conocida premisa de Effie de cada mañana. Al despertar sólo sabía que había soñado sobre un lugar idílico en que los pájaros cantaban y el ruido placentero de la brisa atravesando los altos arboles del bosque se mezclaba con el sonido que hacen las olas al romper contra la arena. Algo imposible, pero era el mundo de los sueños, y por una vez desperté en paz.

Aquella mañana aparecimos en el comedor de la mano. Se sentía un gesto tan cómodo y casual que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que la mirada de desconcierto de Gale aterrizó en nuestras manos unidas. Enseguida, y con la escusa de sentarme a desayunar, solté la mano de Peeta y sonreí a Effie, Jane y Gale que ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Buenos días, chicos. Comed algo rápido que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. –dijo Effie.

-¿Cómo has dormido Katniss?- la pregunta de Gale me sorprendió, en apariencia era una pregunta sencilla y amable pero escondía algún tipo de reproche que no conseguía entender.

-Apenas he dormido- decidí no mencionar la segunda parte de mi noche. Aún no tenía muy claro si estaba preparada para que todos supieran del avance de mi relación con Peeta. Mientras pensaba en eso una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en mis labios durante unos pocos segundos. ¿De verdad tenía una relación con Peeta? ¿Cómo unos cuantos besos podían haber cambiado todo lo que pensaba hacía unos pocos días?

Dejé de sonreír como una idiota cuando noté las miradas de todos los que estaban en la mesa. Supuse que Peeta achacó mi risa a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, porque él también sonreía.

-¡Oh, Jane! Lo siento mucho, no me he presentado oficialmente. – le di la mano en una triquiñuela para cambiar a un tema que no estuviera centrado en mi.

-Encantada Katniss. Te he visto muchas veces en el colegio, pero tú no parecías querer compañía. – noté que estaba un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, no eres la única que no se atrevía a hablarle. –Peeta le hablaba a Jane, pero todo el rato me miraba a mí. Y un rubor nació tiñendo mis mejillas de rojo.

-Bueno, y ¿qué sabes hacer?

-¿Cómo?

-Tiene que haber algo que se te dé bien. Una especie de… habilidad especial.- quise buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Yo… La verdad es que no… no tengo ninguna.

-No mientas Jane, manejas muy bien el cuchillo.- Gale parecía bien informado. Genial, me perdía una cena y ya me sentía fuera del grupo.- Jane se encargaba de ayudar a sus padres en la carnicería: limpiaba las presas, las preparaba, deshuesaba y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero ya estaban muertas, no creo que me sirva de nada con… algo- noté la vacilación en su discurso, intentando no decir "alguien".- que esté vivo.

-Un cuchillo es un buen arma, Jane. Sólo tienes que olvidar que está vivo y usarlo como sabes.

El consejo de Peeta era bastante bueno. Se le daba mucho mejor que a mí, por mucho que dijera. Terminamos de desayunar y Effie nos hizo sentarnos en el sillón delante de un gran televisor. A penas había sitio para cuatro personas adultas y éramos cinco así que nos embutimos y apretujamos como pudimos para ver las diferentes cosechas de todos los distritos. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo serían los tributos de este año. Y esa curiosidad se mezclaba con el temor a los profesionales y miedo a que alguna niña o niño hubiera salido elegido. Otra pequeña Rue, tan inocente como desafortunada.

Quedé atrapada entre Peeta y Gale y a ninguno parecía importarle la cercanía; excepto a mí. Crucé mis brazos bajo el pecho e intenté no moverme mientras Effie pulsaba el _play_ del video. Enseguida apareció Caesar Flickermann. Este año su pelo, maquillaje y traje eran de diferentes tonalidades de verde, lo que lo hacía ver cómo un ser salido de otro planeta, pero a nadie parecía impactarle a juzgar por los aplausos y vítores que arrancaba del público. Effie avanzó el video hasta que apareció en las pantallas el blanco edificio de Justicia del distrito 1. No me sorprendió que fueran dos voluntarios. Parecían más mayores, eran altos y corpulentos y me entristeció pensar que quizá era así como se veía alguien de 18 años pero a mí me parecían más mayores en comparación con los chicos escuálidos del 12. En el distrito 1 no les faltaba la comida, por eso se desarrollaban mejor. No los llamábamos los profesionales sin razón. A parte de entrenarse para los juegos, el nivel de vida que habían tenido hacía que estuvieran más desarrollados que los de la gran mayoría de distritos. Los dos tributos sonreían a una marea enfurecida de gente que los aplaudía como si ya hubieran sido vencedores. A parte de en el Capitolio, no había otro lugar que amara más los Juegos. Bueno quizá los distritos 2 y 4. Todos profesionales. Sus cabelleras rubias relucían al sol y les hacía ver realmente atractivos. Eran esbeltos y parecían sacados de un cuento. Lina Chabbert y Alex Ganong. Me fijé en la mirada de desprecio que tanto Peeta como Gale les estaban dedicando. Ante los inminentes comentarios asqueados de los dos, Effie pasó rápidamente a la cosecha del distrito 2.

Draco Barlow y Amber Larsson hubieran podido pasar por familia de los tributos del distrito 1. Sus figuras eran igualmente esbeltas e irradiaban una confianza en sí mismos que me hacía estremecer. Estreché aún más mis brazos contra mi pecho cuando los vi sonreír como dos asesinos acorralando a su presa, la mirada fija a la cámara. Estremecedor. Me giré a mirar a Jane y me sorprendí porque estaba bastante entera, mucho más que yo y me pregunté si tenía algún plan oculto que no había querido compartir con nadie. O si, simplemente, sabía disimular muy bien sus emociones.

Las imágenes cambiaron, y aparecieron los tributos del distrito 3. Dos niños a mis ojos. No podían ser mayores que Prim. La niña, Emily Roadsson, que llevaba un vestido azul cobalto a la altura de la rodilla, casi no podía subir las escaleras hasta la entrada del edificio de Justicia. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y aunque intentaba no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, se podía distinguir un reguero de lágrimas contra su piel aceitunada. Pero sin duda era el chico el que despertaba mi instinto de protección. Yo, que había decidido hacía años que nunca tendría hijos, habría aceptado de buen grado hacerme cargo de él. Porque la mirada de Josh Fixard era pura y limpia y no se me ocurría mayor sacrificio que enviar a este niño inocente a una muerte segura. ¿Qué podía hacer él, dulce criatura, contra los gigantes que acabábamos de ver? Su carita redonda no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro buscando algo que sólo él sabía. Tal vez una vía de escape a esta locura. Y quise llorar y susurrarle derrotada que no la había, que una panda de insensibles sin valor alguno por la vida humana, estaba aclamando su muerte desde el Capitolio.

-Qué pena, ¡tan joven!

Él susurró de Effie nos pilló a todos desprevenidos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba inclinada hacía la tele y que de haberme movido unos centímetros más hacía delante probablemente me habría caído. Sólo llevábamos 3 distritos, y yo ya sentía que no podía seguir con esto.

-¿Podemos hacer una pausa?

-No, lo siento Katniss pero tenemos el tiempo justo. Esta tarde llegaremos al centro de Entrenamiento y tenemos que ver a todos los tributos elegidos.

Me recordó a la forma en que mi padre me regañaba cuando sacaba una mala nota en el colegio y eso sólo hizo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se agrandara hasta impedirme hablar, así que asentí y clavé la mirada en la pantalla de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, Katniss?-

Aunque el susurro de Peeta me pilló por sorpresa su voz me tranquilizó. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras seguía interrogándome con la mirada. Enterré la cara en su pecho, cerré los ojos, aspiré el aroma a canela y eneldo que Peeta siempre llevaba consigo y por unos segundos olvidé dónde nos encontrábamos y me sentí en casa. Porque con él, cualquier sitio podía ser mi hogar. Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a los dos tributos del distrito 4 sonreír a las cámaras desafiantes. Evelyn Husting y Michael Nattan: otros dos profesionales que tener en cuenta.

Peeta siguió con su abrazo férreo entorno a mis hombros, cuando pasamos a ver a los tributos del 5. Parecían un poco escuálidos y desnutridos pero nada comparado con los niños de la Veta que literalmente morían de hambre. La chica pelirroja, Kayla Hartnett, me recordó a la comadreja y crucé los dedos para que no se tratara de algún familiar suyo. Ya había tenido bastante con verla morir a ella, y supongo que su familia también. Su compañero, Luke Kenkesey, un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, lucía aterrado cuando subió a ocupar su lugar en el escenario. Notaba el picor en mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta y aunque me esforzaba por no derramar ninguna lágrima, era casi misión imposible. Las limpiaba rápidamente en cuanto se deslizaban por mis mejillas pero no engañaba a nadie. Effie con una sonrisa que intentaba ser cariñosa y comprehensiva me miró antes de avanzar el video nuevamente hasta la cosecha del distrito 6.

La suerte no sonrió a la familia Rodier este año: dos hermanos fueron elegidos como tributos. Sabía que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, en las familias numerosas cuantos más hijos más posibilidades tenías de que dos fueran enviados a la Arena, pero no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había dado el caso. Tool y Leah Rodier se dieron un emotivo abrazo ante una multitud atónita. Escuché a Jane susurrar un "vaya" lleno de sorpresa y compasión por esos padres que, como mínimo, no volverían a ver a uno de sus hijos. Fue desolador, pero antes de que empezara a sollozar, apareció el distrito 7 tuve que volver a concentrarme.

Se suponía que Peeta y yo deberíamos estar dándoles consejos a nuestros tributos, pero sinceramente todo lo que podíamos decir sobre las cosechas eran especulaciones así que nos limitábamos a ver los videos con la esperanza de que tal vez en unos días tendríamos algunos datos más que compartir con ellos.

Me acomodé aún más en los brazos de Peeta que ya formaban una especie de fortaleza a mi alrededor que parecía dejar todo lo malo fuera- y sabía que él consideraba a Gale como algo "malo"- y nos dejaba solos a nosotros dos ante todo lo que se nos venía encima.

Los tributos del distrito 8, Eleanor Hutter y Ailmar Payn se dieron un apretón de manos seco y creo que todo Panem pudo ver que guardaban una historia oculta, una historia que supuse Caesar no tardaría en desvelar. Los habitantes del Capitolio tenían que estar encantados con esta nueva pareja.

Estaba tan cansada de ver a estos niños que parecían desfilar ante la muerte, que ya ni siquiera era consciente de cuando sus respiraciones se cortaban al escuchar sus nombres, ni del temblor de sus piernas que se hacía evidente cuando subían los escalones hasta el escenario, ni de cómo dirigían miradas a sus distritos, a sus amigos, despidiéndose para siempre de su hogar. Sólo era capaz de recordar sus nombres como sentencias a muerte anunciadas por mujeres estrafalarias con vestidos sacados de contexto y uñas cada vez más inhumanas y largas que con frecuencia arañaban la pared de las urnas dónde elegían a sus víctimas.

Una vez más odié al Capitolio y hasta el último de sus habitantes que hacían posible cada año esta matanza.

En el 9 Iris Brossman y Marvin Harris temblaban de pies a cabeza cuando fueron seleccionados.

Y en los distritos 10 y 11, dónde se pasaba tanta hambre como en el nuestro, los tributos Emma Stone y Bae Thurstand y Angelique Newton y Thom Hogan estaban demacrados y ojerosos. Volví a enterrar la cara en el hueco del cuello de Peeta mojando su camisa con mis lagrimas, porque estos niños no tenían nada que hacer contra los profesionales que estaban viajando ahora camino del Capitolio contando las horas que les faltaban para empezar a matar.

El silencio inundó la sala cuando Effie paró el video, levanté la cabeza y limpié mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

-Será mejor que hablemos de esto cuando estemos en el Capitolio y Katniss y yo tengamos más información.

Asentí dándole la razón a Peeta porque me parecía lo más sensato y además me gustó como me había incluido en sus planes como un verdadero equipo.

Jane se levantó maravillada del sofá y se acercó casi corriendo a una de las ventanillas del tren: estábamos atravesando las montañas, por fin habíamos llegado al Capitolio. Se veían las casas, los grandes edificios de fachadas blancas que relucían a la luz del sol. Las verdes y altas montañas a lo lejos, y el rio que atravesaba la ciudad y lucía con tonos dorados y brillantes. Los rayos de sol lo bañaban todo y el Capitolio brillaba con luz propia. Pero la belleza que desprendía, se mezclaba con una sensación de rabia y asco porque aquí sobraban el dinero y la comida y sin embargo nadie hacía nada por cambiar la situación en que vivíamos los demás en los distritos. Me separé asqueada de la ventana hacía donde me había dirigido lentamente siguiendo a los demás.

Effie seguía sentada en el sillón, con expresión serena y casi cansada por el entusiasmo con el que todos los tributos siempre mirábamos embobados su hogar. Para ella eso era lo normal, y no la suciedad y pobreza que nos rodeaba en el 12. Se entretenía examinando una agenda en la que tenía todo apuntado y el tiempo controlado.

Gale, aunque quería hacerse el duro no podía negar que estaba también impresionado con lo que veíamos y se encontraba cruzado de brazos detrás de Jane. Quien, ella sí, miraba con la boca abierta cómo nos acercábamos a la estación a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Peeta, en una ventana más apartada, no quitaba ojo al Capitolio pero su expresión era impenetrable. Eso me inquietó, ¿estaría recordando cómo este mismo tren nos trajo aquí hacía un año? Tal vez ahora fuera él quien necesitaba que yo lo consolara. Me acerqué lentamente hasta colocarme a su costado mirando también por la pequeña ventana.

-¿Estás bien?

Me sonrió por un momento y volvió a clavar la mirada en el mismo punto.

-Estoy intentando recordar los colores para poder pintarlo luego. ¿No te parece un lugar precioso?

Hice una mueca. Precioso no hubiera sido el adjetivo que yo hubiera utilizado pero entendí a lo que se refería. Me encogí de hombros al contestar.

-Sí supongo. Si consigues olvidar lo que hacen sus habitantes.

-La naturaleza no tiene la culpa de lo que nosotros hacemos. Que ellos sean crueles y egoístas no impide que sea un lugar increíble. –Hizo una leve pausa antes de girar la cara para encontrarse con mi mirada y sonreír.- Creo que me acordaré.

-¿Puedes pintar cualquier cosa que veas?

-Bueno, tengo que concentrarme para no perder detalle e intentar memorizar la escena. Aunque hay cosas que se quedan grabadas en mi memoria sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Por ejemplo, las pesadillas, con ellas no tengo problema alguno, y…- se acercó más a mi posando una mano en mi cintura y la otra bajo mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo. Sus labios casi rozaban los míos al hablar- las noches a tu lado.

Sentí mi corazón latiendo desbocado justo antes de que él sellara mis labios con los suyos en un beso dulce.

* * *

Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no sé si es por el calor o que estoy demasiado estresada con las clases de conducir pero no conseguía inspirarme y nada me parecía decente. Sé que el capitulo es un poco descriptivo y no pasa mucho pero era necesario para poder seguir con los Juegos. He intentado ponerlo un poco más largo que los demás para compensaros la espera, sólo espero que os guste :)

Muchas me habéis preguntado cuando actualizo y me gustaría decíroslo de verdad pero es que depende mucho de cómo esté de inspirada asi que prefiero no deciros algo y que luego sea mentira… Aunque eso si, intentaré que no sea tanto tiempo como esta vez jajaja

Espero vuestros reviews! Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Ni siquiera todos los kilómetros que habíamos recorrido habían servido para prepararme para lo que me esperaba. En cuanto bajamos del tren, una muchedumbre enloquecida se abalanzó sobre nosotros y nos acompañó en todo el camino hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento. Vitoreaban, gritaban nuestros nombres e incluso aporreaban las ventanas del coche en busca de una sonrisa nuestra, mientras yo me refugiaba en Peeta y apretaba tan fuerte su mano que me extrañó que no se quejara ni una sola vez.

Una vez llegados al Centro de Entrenamiento, Effie nos acompañó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso 12. Nos habían asignado la misma planta que el año pasado y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente amenazando mi aparente tranquilidad. Me picaban los ojos que a estas alturas ya debían estar acuosos y rojos. Mi mirada se clavó en el suelo del ascensor aunque no solté a Peeta en ningún momento. Supuse que estaría preocupado porque no había abierto la boca mientras que ellos no dejaban de parlotear de todo lo que veían. Gale no paraba de despreciar a los del Capitolio y para él, todos los lujos que le rodeaban eran una falta de respeto hacia los demás distritos y por supuesto, desproporcionados. Jane parecía maravillada por la tecnología y los avances con los que contaban aquí: la majestuosa estación de tren, el enorme coche que nos había recogido- al que ellos llamaban _limusina_-, las paredes de cristal del ascensor…

Con un pitido estridente las puertas se abrieron y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera asimilar el lugar, hablé por primera vez desde que las puertas del tren se abrieron.

-Effie, ¿Cuál es mi cuarto?

Ella se quedó descolocada, tal vez imaginaba que pasaríamos un momento todos juntos en el comedor. Además, aunque yo había intentando hablar rápido y claro, mi voz sonó monótona y fría y denotaba mi estado de ánimo. Cuatro pares de ojos me miraron súbitamente, mientras yo esperaba impaciente a que Effie ojeara sus notas. Peeta me dio un apretón y entendí a la perfección que reclamaba mi atención, quería que lo mirara para poder leer en mis ojos que todo iba bien. Lo entendí, pero no lo hice, porque no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a sus ojos azules. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola.

-Vaya…- la miré con los ojos desorbitados. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar sin derrumbarme.- Parece que tu cuarto y el de Peeta son el mismo…

-¡¿Qué?!- Era imposible que eso fuera una casualidad. Olía a encerrona de Snow por todas partes. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, y todo el autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo se fue al garete cuando le arranqué el cuaderno a Effie de las manos. Tenía que haber leído mal, tenía que estar equivocada. No es que no quisiera dormir con Peeta, pero necesitaba mi espacio, un lugar donde encerrarme y tratar de olvidar dónde me encontraba y por qué. Un sitio para reponer fuerzas y poder hacerle frente a todo, con energías renovadas. Necesitaba ser yo la que _elegía_ dormir con Peeta. Le devolví el cuaderno a Effie con la misma rapidez, ya que no entendía ninguno de los dibujos y acotaciones que tenía apuntados. Respiré hondo tres veces antes de hablar.

-¿Y cuál es?- mi voz sonó más calmada, pero aun así Effie esperó hasta que la miré a los ojos para hablar.

-Por ese pasillo, la última puerta.

Solté a Peeta y me encaminé hacia allí sin decir una sola palabra. Podía oír sus pasos siguiéndome a una distancia prudencial y a los chicos preguntar cuáles eran sus habitaciones, al parecer estaban en el pasillo opuesto. Los dos pasillos se encontraban en el salón dónde nos encontrábamos y que comunicaba con el comedor. Aunque era la misma planta, habían remodelado todo el espacio y en cuanto entré en _nuestro _cuarto entendí por qué lo habían hecho. Reposando encima de la cama un pequeño papel inmaculadamente blanco nos esperaba. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas y leí la única palabra que había escrita con perfecta caligrafía:

_Disfrutad_

_-S._

No necesité más que unos segundos para entender quien firmaba ese encriptado mensaje. Podía imaginar al presidente Snow elaborando todo este retorcido plan buscando la manera de obligarme a fingir en todo momento. Recordé, que la última vez que nos vimos, mi relación con Peeta era una falsa, un aclamo para los habitantes del Capitolio y en consecuencia, para todo Panem. Sonreí de forma maliciosa al darme cuenta que su plan le había salido por la culata. Si bien yo no amaba a Peeta de la forma incondicional en que él me amaba, mi cariño había aumentado considerablemente estos últimos días. Ahora, pasar tiempo con él, era todo lo contrario a un castigo. Aunque seguía necesitando desesperadamente mi momento a solas y un miedo, hasta ahora desconocido, a dormir con Peeta se apoderó de mí. ¿Y si volvía a pasar como en el tren? ¿Y si esta vez no eramos capaces de frenarnos? No estaba segura de estar preparada para hacer el amor por primera vez. Y esta cama de matrimonio parecía gritarme que no tenía otra opción.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pasé la nota y lo miré, esperando su reacción. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente antes de volver a mirarme. Entonces, todo su rostro denotaba preocupación. –Katniss… ¡Oh Katniss! Ven aquí…

Me atrajo hacía sí y no fue hasta apollar mi cara contra su hombro y mojarlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿En qué momento me había derrumbado? ¿Cuándo había dejado de luchar contra el miedo y los recuerdos, dejando que las lágrimas asomaran por mis ojos? Pasara cuando pasara, ya no había marcha atrás.

Después de unos minutos de sollozos y hipidos continuados, conseguí calmarme. Me separé lentamente manteniendo una mano firmemente agarrada a la suya. Él, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, limpió mis mejillas con su pulgar mientras un amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara. Le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

-¿Mejor?- asentí.- ¿Qué crees que significa?- dijo señalando la tarjeta que volvía a descansar sobre la cama, con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Que nunca podremos dejar de ser "los amantes trágicos del distrito 12". Que nos tiene vigilados, y seguimos siendo parte del _show._ Hay más ironía en esa sola palabra que en todo su discurso de los Juegos.

-No puede obligarnos a nada, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Peeta… Ya no hay marcha atrás. Fingiendo o no, siempre tendremos que estar juntos.

-No hablo de eso.- su mano voló a mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente y sentí como me ruborizaba..- Dormiré en el salón si así te sientes mejor. Ese sofá parecía más cómodo que mi cama del distrito.- Reí ante su broma, porque seguramente era verdad.- He visto cuánto necesitabas estar sola desde que hemos llegado, y no dejaré que Snow te quite también eso. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

-No es que no quiera dormir contigo, es que…

-Te gustaría ser tú la que elige si dormir acompañada o no.- terminó la frase, y yo asentí.- ¿Por qué no te das un buen baño caliente? Yo estaré en el salón repasando las cosechas, y cuando estés mejor hablamos.

-Gracias.

Se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios, sin querer forzar las cosas, y se lo agradecí enormemente. Me quedé sola en la habitación, y enseguida entendí que no me conocía tan bien como yo creía. Todo el camino estaba esperando a estar sola, pensando que eso era lo que más necesitaba, lo único que podría hacer que me desahogara, y estaba equivocada. En cuanto Peeta atravesó la puerta, ya lo estaba echando de menos.

Casi salgo al pasillo gritando su nombre y reclamando su abrazo una vez más, pero logré controlarme y en su lugar le hice caso y me metí en el baño.

Funcionó. El agua caliente con ese leve aroma a limón y la suavidad de los jabones del Capitolio, que creaban espuma casi al instante me relajaron cada músculo del cuerpo. Tenía gracia que con el poco tiempo que llevaba disfrutando de estos lujos, ya casi me hubiera acostumbrado a ellos. Allí, en nuestro distrito, el agua estaba helada, y ni siquiera todo el mundo contaba con agua corriente en casa, y los jabones, que servían tanto para el baño, como para lavar la ropa o los platos, eran duros y secaban la piel tanto que cuando terminabas estaba tirante. Los habitantes del Capitolio no entendían la suerte que habían tenido naciendo aquí.

Me vestí con algo cómodo: unos pantalones de algodón negros y una camiseta naranja que elegí pensando en Peeta. Cuando salí al comedor, Peeta y Effie estaban terminando de ver el video de las cosechas y me sonrieron. Peeta alargó su brazo para indicarme que me sentara junto a ellos. Mis labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa que ni siquiera yo esperaba, porque con él siempre me sentía bienvenida.

-Katniss, qué bien que ya estés aquí, ya casi íbamos a ir a buscarte.- Effie apagó la tele, buscó algo en su bolso y se giró hacía nosotros- Tomad.

Eran dos cuadernos idénticos al que ella llevaba a todas partes.

-¿Qué es esto?- Sabía que Peeta preguntaba en realidad que para que los queríamos, si era ella la que se encargaba de programar todo a tiempo.

-Son los horarios para cada día, todo lo que tienen que hacer los chicos, como mentores teneís que saber dónde están y qué hacen en todo momento.

Mientras ella hablaba abrí mi cuaderno. Era en realidad una agenda y en cada día había apuntadas cosas como "desayuno", "entrenamiento", "charla" o "entrevista". Me llamó la atención que el primer día, es decir hoy, tenían algo llamado "test psicológico". No recordaba que nosotros hubiéramos hecho ningún test en nuestros Juegos.

-Effie, ¿qué es esto de "test psicológico"?

-¡Oh! Tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo el Presidente Snow sobre la novedad de este año, la verdad es que no entendí muy bien en que consistía. Pero no importa Katniss, tú solo tienes que saber que a esa hora lo están haciendo, ¿entiendes?

En ese momento la odié por hablarme como a un niño pequeño. Pero el odio no duró más que unos segundos porque enseguida recordé que se trataba de Effie, y que seguramente ella lo hacía con la mejor intención. Sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho a mi me sonaba a que los sometían a _algo- _que esperaba fervientemente que no fuera doloroso- para conocer a qué animal le tenían más miedo. Claro, necesitaban tiempo para fabricar esos mutos horribles con los que los atacarían. Me alegré de no estar en su piel y enseguida un sentimiento de culpabilidad me embargó. Mi chico del pan, siempre atento al mínimo signo de terror en mí, se apresuró a pegarme a su cuerpo, atrayéndome por la cintura.

Ahora mismo según la agenda, los chicos tenían "descanso". Me pregunté qué teníamos que hacer nosotros y por qué en esa agenda no había nada sobre nuestros planes. Me asusté por que Effie habló y parecía haberme leído el pensamiento.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar a Portia y Cinna que vendrán en cualquier momento. Os arreglaran y vestirán y podremos irnos. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!-parecía entusiasmada- Mientras los chicos hacen el test, vosotros tendréis que hablar con la gente rica e influyente del Capitolio. Tenéis suerte de que casi todos sean amigos míos. Pero ya sabéis que yo no puedo hacer ningún trato, así que por favor- y esto lo dijo mirándome fijamente a mí- sed simpáticos. Necesitamos todos los patrocinadores posibles.

Yo asentí, totalmente consciente de que Peeta no me dejaría quedar mal. Confiaba más en su elocuencia que en mi capacidad de ser _simpática, _porque hasta la fecha había quedado bastante claro que no era muy buena haciendo amigos.

Ya estaba temblando como un flan y de los nervios por lo que nos esperaba cuando Cinna seguido de cerca de Portia hicieron su aparición. Mi cara se iluminó y él me devolvió una sonrisa radiante mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me levanté como un resorte del sofá y casi corrí a abrazarlo. Se veía igual que la última vez que lo vi, su piel suave, su pelo oscuro y nada extravagante salvo una pequeña raya dorada decorando sus párpados. Saludé también a Portia que me sonrió. Los cuatro nos dirigimos al cuarto que Peeta y yo compartíamos. Era extraño que me arreglaran con Peeta delante, además tuve miedo de que la relación intima que yo tenía con Cinna pudiera verse afectada por la cercanía del equipo de preparación de Peeta. Pero cuando llegamos al cuarto, se encargaron de colocar un biombo que lo separaba en dos, y en un momento dejé de ver a Peeta y a su equipo-aunque aún podía oírlos- y Cinna, siguió siendo _mi_ Cinna.

Yo acababa de bañarme, así que Flavius, Octavia y Venia, que habían entrado justo después de nosotros, se conformaron con embadurnarme con un montón de cremas que alisaron, suavizaron y perfeccionaron mi piel, mientras Peeta entraba en el baño.

Era tal mi alegría por volver a ver a Cinna que no me di cuenta de lo inusual que era que ellos estuvieran aquí. Los mentores no tenían estilista, ni equipo de preparación. Sin embargo aquí estaban, arreglándonos. ¿Tan poco confiaban Effie o Snow en mi sentido de la moda? ¿Es que pensaban que no podríamos vestirnos si nos privaban de nuestros estilistas?

-Oye Cinna, ¿desde cuándo los mentores tenemos estilista?- se rió.

-Bueno, en realidad no deberíais. De hecho, no vamos a cobrar por esto. Si estamos aquí es porque queremos ayudar en vuestro primer año. Además, ¿somos amigos, no?

-Claro.

Le sonreí, y admiré su dedicación y su generosidad. No podía haber nadie más bueno que él en el Capitolio, dónde la mayoría de la gente era frívola y egoísta. Pensé en una manera de compensarles el trabajo que iban a desempeñar en nosotros, porque todo ese esfuerzo merecía ser premiado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de enterarme de cuánto cobraban los estilistas en los Juegos, tal vez Effie lo supiera.

Cuando acabaron con nosotros, lucíamos como una pareja humilde de jóvenes enamorados. Nuestras ropas eran simples: yo, un vestido azul cielo claro que conjuntaba a la perfección con los profundos ojos de mi chico del pan, y él, una camisa blanca arremangada a la altura del codo y unos pantalones beige. Estaba guapísimo, y yo me sentía un pato mareado a su lado, porque Cinna se empeñaba en ponerme tacones y yo sólo sabía andar si mi planta tocaba el suelo. Nos dirigimos al ascensor donde Effie ya nos esperaba entusiasmada por volver a ver a su gente. Peeta, que aún no controlaba del todo su pierna artificial luchaba con todas sus fuertes para no tambalearse mientras yo me aferraba a su brazo para no caer. Aún así, en nuestras caras se reflejaban unas sonrisas de fingida felicidad.

El lugar era inmenso, nunca en toda mi vida había visto un jardín tan grande. Creo que ni siquiera habría sido capaz de imaginarlo. El suelo estaba recubierto de un césped perfectamente cortado que parecía una alfombra suave y extensa. A lo lejos se vislumbraban setos altos que parecían formar un laberinto verde, y algunas estatuas hechas de setos podados se repartían por diferentes sitios. Una fuente rodeada por rosas de todos los colores decoraba el mismo centro del jardín, y el ruido del agua al caer era casi relajante, pero los murmullos y grititos de los allí presentes lograban ocultarlo. El clima era cálido, y corría una suave brisa muy agradable.

Nos dirigimos hacía una de las decenas de pequeñas mesitas repartidas por el jardín. Estaban repletas de comidas y bebidas que la gente iba cogiendo a placer. Effie nos dejó solos mientras corría a saludar a sus amigas, que ya gritaban como histéricas al verla.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estás?- reí, porque era la quinta vez que lo decía desde que retiraron el biombo que no nos dejaba vernos en la habitación. Sus dedos jugaron con un mechón de mi pelo mientras me sonreía.- No dejaré de decírtelo nunca. Al menos hasta que vea en esos ojitos grises que me crees.

Rodé los ojos solo para fastidiarlo, él acortó la pequeña distancia que separaba nuestras caras para besarme y noté como aún se estaba riendo contra mi boca.

-¡Oh!

Me separé bruscamente al escuchar ese suspiro tan cerca de nosotros y en cuanto las miré, dos gemelas regordetas aplaudieron y pegaron grititos de alegría. Miré a Peeta con la pregunta escrita en la mirada pero él se encogió de hombros indicándome que tampoco sabía quiénes eran estas mujeres. Las dos hermanas, a las que evidentemente les gustaba el rosa pues llevaban el pelo, el vestido, el maquillaje y todos los complementos de ese color, seguían mirándonos y sonriendo. Parecían dos algodones de azúcar, que volvieron a gritar en cuanto Effie se acercó a saludarlas.

-¡Classy! ¡Vincy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estáis queridas?

Se besaron y abrazaron como si hiciera años que no se veían aunque me pareció entender que se habían visto hacía unos pocos meses en una fiesta. Las dos hermanas y Effie, a la que nunca había visto tan contenta, se dirigieron a una de las mesitas y enseguida nos hicieron gestos para que nos uniéramos a ellas.

Suspiré.

-Vamos allá. – Peeta me miró con preocupación, porque mi voz denotaba determinación y no estaba acostumbrado a ello. He de admitir que a mí también me sorprendía la entereza con la que estaba haciéndole frente a este calvario- Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

Me encogí de hombros y él asiento seriamente. Me tendió el brazo, al que yo me agarré sin dudarlo y susurró:

-Estoy aquí.

Y esas dos obvias y simples palabras relajaron todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, y sonreí. Sí, Peeta estaba aquí conmigo. No podía ser tan malo.

* * *

¡Hola mis lectores! ¡Sigo viva! Y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste

Muchisimas gracias por los favs y reviews, me animáis a que siga con el fic, y estoy abierta a toda clase de critica así que no os cortéis.

Quería aclarar una cosita sobre el fic, valeria luis se ha dado cuenta- y supongo que no habrá sido la única- de que he dicho que Gale tiene 18 años… cuando debería tener 19. Pero como sabéis a los 19 ya no podría salir elegido, y me pareció interesante que fuera a los juegos para poner un poco de triangulo amoroso así que decidí quitarle un año… Bueno solo espero que no os moleste

Besos a todos y espero vuestros reviews para saber qué opináis!


End file.
